


Ein Stück seiner Welt

by Christkind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Skype, a walk outside
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christkind/pseuds/Christkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren zeigt Levi ein Stück seiner Welt.</p><p>"Wie spät ist es bei dir?"<br/>Eren lehnte sich auf dem Küchenstuhl in eine entspannte Position und hob den Blick zur Uhr, die mit sekündlichem Ticken das Voranschreiten ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit verkündete.<br/>"Es ist 10.30", antwortete der junge Mann mit den grünsten Augen der Welt, " ich sollte mich anziehen und zur Arbeit gehen, was? Du solltest übrigens schlafen, Mr. Los Angeles. Es ist halb zwei morgens, oder?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Stück seiner Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Los Angeles existiert wirklich. This is for you, Greg.

Ein Stück seiner Welt

"Wie spät ist es bei dir?"  
Eren lehnte sich auf dem Küchenstuhl in eine entspannte Position und hob den Blick zur Uhr, die mit sekündlichem Ticken das Voranschreiten ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit verkündete.  
"Es ist 10.30", antwortete der junge Mann mit den grünsten Augen der Welt, " ich sollte mich anziehen und zur Arbeit gehen, was? Du solltest übrigens schlafen, Mr. Los Angeles. Es ist halb zwei morgens, oder?"  
Eren lächelte vorwitzig in die Kamera seines Laptops und erntete eine hochgezogene, schmale Augenbraue und einen gelangweilten Blick aus blaugrauen Augen.  
"Könnte ich. Zieh' dich an."  
"Aber ich will noch nicht aufhören, bitte", jammerte Eren und strich sich durch seine lebendig fallende braune Haarmähne. Es war nie genug.  
Seit knapp zwei Jahren kannten sich der junge Deutsche und der wesentlich ältere Amerikaner nun, hätten niemals gedacht, Freunde zu werden.  
Kennen gelernt über ein Random-Chatprogramm wie Omegle, gefühlte 2000 Schwänze weggeklickt um miteinander verbunden zu werden.  
Eren wusste nicht, warum er nicht automatisch auf 'weiter' geklickt hatte, benutzte sein Gegenüber doch keine Kamera. Eren schon.

-Hi. Endlich kein Schwanz, der guten Tag sagt-

Eren vermutete, dass ihn diese Begrüßung schlichtweg neugierig gemacht hatte. Eine Weile hatten die beiden hin und her geschrieben und obwohl er nach zwei Stunden immer noch keine genaue Vorstellung von dem Anderen hatte- außer, dass er nun wusste, dass der Andere vermutlich Levi hieß und noch vermutlicher Amerikaner war- hatte er seinem Gegenüber seinen Skypenamen gegeben.  
Die erste Unterhaltung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Eren war sofort gefangen von der unglaublich warmen Stimme, die so sehr im Kontrast zu den zynischen Aussagen stand.  
Und so verlor er auch allmählich seine Scheu, in Levis Sprache zu sprechen. Nach einem Jahr wusste der Braunhaarige immer noch nicht viel über den Anderen, außer, dass dieser wohl wesentlich älter war, einen gut bezahlten Job bei der Polizei hatte und mitten im Los Angeles wohnte. Soweit man das glauben konnte.  
Eren war es egal. Er liebte den Mann am anderen Ende der Skypeleitung, dessen einziges sicheres Merkmal seine Stimme war.  
Und eines Tages machte diese Stimme die Kamera an. Einfach so.

\- Ich habe sie nie benutzt, weil ich wusste, dass ich viel älter bin. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich deswegen löschst-

Ein Blick in diese sturmgrauen Augen und Eren wollte nie wieder wegsehen.

Seitdem verging praktisch nicht ein Tag, an dem die beiden Menschen, die nicht weiter voneinander entfernt hätten sein können, sich gegenseitig von ihrem Alltag erzählten, Zeit verbrachten, sich ansahen, völlig verschiedene Lebensarten kennen lernten.  
So wie heute, vormittags bei Eren, tief in der Nacht bei Levi.  
Der nicht schlafen konnte wegen eines gewissen jungen Mannes. Der ihn immer einfing mit seinen verdammt grünen Augen und seiner europäischen Art, welche sich so sehr von ihm selbst unterschied.

"Ich habe eine Idee", gähnte der Ältere von beiden. "Wie wär's, wenn du dein neuartiges Telefon benutzt und dich in Skype einloggst? Könnte doch funktionieren. Du könntest mir deine Stadt zeigen."

Der Jüngere blickte verständnislos in die Kamera, was ein genervtes Augenrollen am amerikanischen Ende der Leitung zur Folge hatte. "Hey, Kid... das war ernst gemeint. Zieh' dich an, log' dich ein und zeig' mir deine Stadt. Ich will sehen, ob sie wirklich so schön ist."  
Bewegung kam in Eren und er lächelte. Levi konnte sich nämlich auch nur schwer trennen.  
"Okay. Dann bin ich jetzt weg und gleich mobil wieder da, ok?"  
"Sagte ich bereits."

Eren streckte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann die Zunge raus und klappte den Laptop zu. Nicht ohne sich gleichzeitig sein Telefon zu greifen,Skype zu starten und Levi anzurufen.  
"Willkommen zurück."  
"Danke, Levi. Ich zieh' kurz an und dann gehen wir!"  
"Weck' mich dann."  
"Phh!"

Der junge Deutsche beeilte sich sehr, hatte sogar noch Zeit für einen Versuch, seine Haare mit der Bürste ein wenig zu bändigen- ohne Erfolg natürlich und griff dann seinen grünen Schal und seinen grauen Mantel. Zuletzt hielt er das Telefon vor sein Gesicht und grinste mit kindlicher Freude.  
"Levi, wach' auf. Du siehst jetzt mehr, als nur immer meine Wohnung!"  
"Ich bin gespannt", murmelte der Amerikaner, eine Zigarette in seinem Mundwinkel balancierend.

"...und gleich kommen wir an der Polizeistation vorbei", erzählte Eren und hielt das Handy in eben jene Richtung.  
"Sieht amerikanisch aus", murmelte Levi "endlich haben eure Cops nicht mehr diese hässlichen Uniformen."  
"Ja", lachte der Jüngere und hielt das Handy kurz über den Zaun, damit Levi einen Blick auf die Pause machenden Polizisten werfen konnte. Dann ging er schnell weiter, da die Fußgängerampel ein paar Meter weiter gerade auf 'Grün' gesprungen war und er nicht wollte, dass die Polizisten ihn beim Filmen erwischten.  
"Warum kaufst du dir kein Fahrrad? Du wärst viel schneller bei der Arbeit."  
Eren grinste.  
"Levi, ich bin noch jung, und ich liebe zu Fuß gehen. Du siehst gleich warum."  
Und damit bog der europäische Junge um eine Ecke und vor ihm erstreckte sich ein langer Wanderweg entlang eines Flusses. Der Frühling war gerade im Begriff, wiederzukehren, Levi sah die Sonne, die sich im fließenden Gewässer spiegelte, konnte Knospen an den Bäumen erkennen und die Vögel hören. Das Gras am Flussufer, viel zu lang gewachsen, wiegte sich sanft in der warmen Frühlingsluft.  
"Es ist, als ob ich deine Welt sogar riechen kann", murmelte er andächtig, während Eren innehielt und die Kamera ganz sachte schwenkte.  
"Deswegen mag ich meine Stadt", flüsterte Eren, "es ist nicht hektisch hier. Ich liebe diesen Weg, er beruhigt mich."  
"Ich kann sogar deine Schritte hören."  
"Gefällt's dir?"  
"Ich liebe es. Lass' uns das viel öfter machen, Eren."

Ende


End file.
